


漂泊信天翁

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 于是他们就在过往的见证之下，飞成了一对固执而相爱的候鸟。





	漂泊信天翁

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，比利亚梦里的才是现实世界（有参考采访）。阿贝尔是借来的名字，当他是席总在老家的发小就好了。  
祝包哥生日快乐！

“阿贝尔的女儿今天出生了，我想给他们买点东西。”

席尔瓦滑了滑手机屏幕，在社交网络的某个页面上停留了几秒，宣布道。这是个喜讯，但他的声音有些听得出的沉闷——最近这两天外面的天气都不是很好。海岛上出生的加纳利人一向喜欢晴天，哪怕阳光热烈过了头也不介意。这种飘着雨丝的阴天实在容易让人想起曼彻斯特，虽然其实那座城市哪里都好，除了天气。

（或许还有食物？）

英格兰捉摸不定的降水总是在新赛季开始后不久就把他的皮肤养白几度，有一次比利亚拿这件事调笑过——不是在人前，当然。席尔瓦连出声反驳都懒得，信手从沙拉碗里拎起一片叶子堵住他的嘴，上面连点儿酱汁都没有。

那时候他们都还在国家队，巴巴盼着国际比赛日的心情比现在迫切得多。好处是可以正大光明见面，坏处是想做点什么都不行。

就在回忆快要跑到他最终被沾湿的手指上时，席尔瓦感觉到背后的衣料动了动，或者说，更像是有人在那里蹭了蹭。

“你要过去看看他们吗？”

比利亚问，他收回了挂在席尔瓦腰间的胳膊，手掌滑到肋间，然后就安静地停驻在那里，像是在等待一个决定。

“大概不行，”席尔瓦说，“他们这会儿估计在马德里，我时间来不及。”

他在那条宣布新生命到来的动态底下编辑着祝福的回复，没举着手机的那只手也顺势摸了过来，余光里不好测距，只是有个大概的方向，磨磨蹭蹭、姗姗来迟。比利亚伸手接住他，指节亲昵地夹着他的手指。

“不打个电话？”他问。

“唔……”席尔瓦哼出一个表示否定的音节，丢开手机，翻回身钻进男朋友怀里。“那家伙有三个孩子了，**现在**一定很忙。”

反正也到了睡觉时间，比利亚掀起被子，为床上的另一个人放行。

加纳利人的头发比从前短了许多，比利亚在搂住席尔瓦以后习惯性地揉了一把，说不上喜不喜欢。

席尔瓦之前的发型留了很多年都没变，最开始还是赶上了西甲的长发风潮。那年他刚结束租借，二十当头，初露锋芒。队里一起吃饭的时候，莫伦特斯笑眯眯地盯着他看了一会儿，说：“小大卫，不如你也留个长发吧。”

当事人听得认真，但并没有急着表态，倒是坐在一边的比利亚对于这项提议提起眉毛，无声地表示怀疑；而莫伦特斯，尽管没有再说话，还是笑得很和善。

事实证明，有些时候反倒是不温不火地进行着那些的事情延续得更长久一些。比如席尔瓦那个浑然天成的睡不醒发型，一不小心就留了十多年。

再比如他们靠着定期迁徙细心维护的恋情。

留下瓦伦西亚的房子其实是个一时脑热的决定，它后来的确派上了用场，但多数时间里都处在家具盖着白布的状态。想到这里，比利亚感到一丝小小的遗憾，他和席尔瓦都是很在乎家庭的人，他们值得拥有一个比这处房产更像一个家的地方。曾经他觉得瓦伦西亚已经离希洪很远，后来他去了巴塞罗那，马德里，墨尔本，纽约，越跑越远，现在到了日本。

他甚至不知道，后来的他和当初远投英格兰的席尔瓦，究竟谁的叛逆期来得更晚一些。

不可否认，瓦伦西亚多多少少在日渐模糊的记忆中被美化了，只有他们两个傻瓜，像虔诚的教徒一样，朝圣般地来来回回。比利亚从不后悔自己的选择，他确信另一个大卫也是这样，物理距离是不可调和的矛盾，但海上天气变幻莫测，实在没有必要浪费精力刻意寻找彼此。

于是他们就在过往的见证之下，飞成了一对固执而相爱的候鸟。

奇怪吗？大概有一点吧。

“如果你在考虑送什么，”比利亚说，“打个电话给妈妈吧，问问她总是不容易出错。”

席尔瓦笑了两声，抬起眼睛。

他的眼睛周围生了一些细碎的纹路，有表情的时候就更明显，好像和比利亚对称一样。但他自己大概不觉得，倒是二十八岁之后，他们相差的年龄在人生中占比逐渐降低，他仿佛连和比利亚吵架都比从前更有底气了。年长一些的大卫帮他扫开快要掉进眼睛里的碎发，等着他的回应。

“她大概会送她自己做的小衣服，我可没有那个手艺，”席尔瓦说，接着，话锋一转，“你觉得女儿怎么样？”

“只要妈妈觉得满意就好。”在混合区身经百战的老将谨慎地回答。

而他们中显然不会有人能成为一个妈妈。他这样回答，这个话题就没有办法细究下去，席尔瓦只能顺着把破了洞的口袋缝回来：“不过你说得对，问问妈妈总没有错。”

一向还算勤奋的加纳利人在这个时候偷了个懒，嘴唇和新修过的胡须一起贴在比利亚颈侧，一个单方面的、简化版的晚安吻。

但他的伴侣暂时还不想晚安。

比利亚把手伸进他夹着被子的腿间，安静地抚摸到腿根内侧，还想再更靠近一些。刚才的亲吻停留了太久，席尔瓦其实并没打算先睡，他知道。

他们在黑暗中找到彼此，柔软的胶质真菌悄悄沿着潮湿的树木表皮的缝隙舒展开来，留下一串温润的足迹，供人采撷可寻。

他的爱人在低声喘息中睁开眼睛，情动时的潮红就像偶尔贪杯不胜酒力。

“开一盏灯吧，亲爱的，”他说，“我想看着你。”

“爸爸？”

上学年纪的小姑娘歪过头看着他，手里端着水杯，柔软的深褐色头发绑在兔子发带里，乖巧地垂到肩上。比利亚坐在椅子上，腿上绑着固定架。伤病算是运动员职业生涯中不可避免的部分，只是，哇哦——世俱杯，胫骨骨折，巴塞罗那。

真是个微妙的时间点。

他放平了没有受伤的那只脚，想要显得更稳重一些。对面叫他“爸爸”的小姑娘，他的女儿，她还那么小，她明白发生的这一切是什么意思吗？

“时间到了，爸爸，”她说，把水杯放在桌上，双手搭在他右腿膝盖上，“你该吃药了。”

他笑起来，抱着他的小天使，亲吻她的额头：“谢谢你，赛达。”

大概是没有及时刮胡子，小姑娘被他扎疼了，但一点点刺痒还不足以让她推开父亲的疼爱。她已经上学了，已经懂事了，已经可以照顾爸爸了。她会搂着爸爸，要他听医生的话，早点好起来。

至于大卫·比利亚，他当然会听话照做。那可是他的小公主，他向来不待见媒体采访，却愿意为了一个讨她欢心的小玩意儿，多给那位带来礼物的记者十来分钟采访时间。伤病期注定难熬，但有家人在身边，好歹就不那么可怕。为了恢复状态，他调整了食谱，体重跌了十几磅，甚至戒掉了咖啡。

老天，咖啡。就是在那个时候，他无比清楚地意识到，咖啡因和酒精、尼古丁一样，也会让人上瘾。而它的戒断反应，目前看来至少包括头痛，心跳加快，呼吸困难——

“大卫？”

他发誓，他最后看见的人是帕特丽夏。

醒来时比利亚感到额头上和后背都出了汗，天还没亮，他猜这个梦持续的时间大概没有很长。他花了点时间平复呼吸，顺便漫不经心地整理了一下梦中的情景。大概是他真的认真思考了一下那个“你觉得女儿怎么样”的问题，才会做了这样的梦。

他低下头，眼前就是席尔瓦的发顶；至于过度的心跳和略有困难的呼吸，大概要归咎于他搭在自己胸口上的手臂。

仅有的光线还不足以让他对眼前席尔瓦的睡眠情况做出什么清楚的判断，梦境过于逼真，反倒显得现实朦胧而使人恍惚。不过，在醒来以后，有一瞬间——也仅仅是一瞬间，他心里一动，想要和他的小家伙说，嗨你知道吗，我刚才做了一个梦，梦到我有一个女儿，她和我长得很像。

但他只是小心地把席尔瓦的手臂收了下去，轻轻换了个姿势，准备重新浸入睡眠。

不过，在那之前——梦里的比利亚和他中学时的女同学结了婚，有两个可爱的女儿，还有一个小儿子；职业生涯没有太大变化，不过全家人倒是一直在一起生活，很幸福，也实在是很伟大。

梦里的一家五口令人印象深刻，倒也未必全数是他杜撰。不过，就算真的存在，那也是属于另一个世界里的比利亚的生活。

想到这里，他又一次睁开眼睛，不太清晰的视野被一个小个子塞得满满当当。这个人的头发可能只要稍微留长一些，就会有它自己的想法吧。睡意卷土重来以前，他最后想道，抬起手指，怜爱地摸了摸席尔瓦的发尾。

他很喜欢。

席尔瓦，大卫·席尔瓦。

他迟钝地习惯，他无言的喜欢。

——至于这个世界的比利亚的幸福，当然是你。


End file.
